User talk:SWG-Warcryer
Hey Hey sorry I forgot to login hehe when I was editing the Pistol page ClanFett 00:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :No problem! --SWG-Warcryer Sysop Hi Warcryer. In recognition of all your contributions to this wiki, I've granted you sysop rights. Congratulations! Skinmeister 15:35, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Skin, I'll be sure to use it wisely for the benefit of this Wiki. --SWG-Warcryer Pwwoz Pwwa Hey dude. I've restored this page because even though it sounds like gibberish it actually is the name of a character on Mustafar! :) If I remember correctly he's in the Mensix facility and you get some buff crystal or something from him. Skinmeister 09:56, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that, sounded indeed like good old spam. :) --SWG-Warcryer Happy? Happy? I was just throwing some useful knowledge in that wasn't in place figured it wouldn't hurt in case someone was looking to further their knowledge. I know Wiki's don't take up to much space even until you have massive amounts of pages. I have one with about 19,000 pages that's become degenerate over time, but not really related to anything in specific or worth mentioning. I'll be continuing to add relevant data as I see it missing. :Ok. --SWG-Warcryer Hey I kind of need help. I have a wiki off of the SWTOR site and I'd like to also put it on this wiki. I have it up right now but it's mostly in code. I don't understand this wiki site and I had a friend do the wiki for me for SWTOR wiki. Thanks. Haiasi Samoht Zedalav :I think I understand but is it about your character in SWG? If not, this is not the place for it. Skinmeister 08:53, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Edit to Rare Melee Weapons III I added semi colons to your waypoint list on the Rare Melee Weapons III page, just thought I would let you know. Thanks for all your contributions! Cosmah Tekti 22:33, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. --SWG-Warcryer 20:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) confusion I am not new to gaming, I am not new to wiki's, but thus is the most amazing wiki I have ever had the misfortune to try to use. I say "try" because I'm not sure why this wiki exists. Normally it's here to help people with quests, answer questions, and find waypoints. Oddly this does not seem to apply to swg-wiki, even though I can clearly see "Spoiler Alerts", the pages don't really spoil anything cause they don't actually give anything useful anyways. I am trying to do the clone relics quest, "To the Queen's Aid" and none of the pages I've read have anything useful on them at all, even the page that warns of Spoiler Alert basically only tells me the quest starts with the queen (who else would it be? is there more then 1 queen in the game?) and that the reward for the quest is a nice ship. wonderful, except I already know the queen starts the quest, and I took the quest TO GET THE SHIP. therefore the wiki pages are absolutely useless, pointless, and otherwise a waste of E-space. Also, I have noticed that the search engine on this wiki is garbage, I searched for the page "To the Queen's Aid" several times, and tried several links to NOT the page I need, now I find it by searching "to the queen's aid" swg on the google home page and apparently got it first try. How can google find the exact wiki page I want, while when i search from within wiki I find only garbage non spoiler idiots! :Hi, I think I may be able to help you with this. I assume you are new to the internet, however there are these things called 'hyperlinks' on webpages, and these can be identified by being in a different colour and when you click them then they take you to a different page. Wonderous technology, I know. If you'd have clicked the 'hyperlink' on the page you'd previously mentioned entitled "To the Queen's Aid", it would have taken you to a page that tells you all about that quest. :Also, you say you are not new to wikis, however you seem to be unaware of the fact that typically they can be edited by anyone, this one included. For example, on another page where you'd whined about there not being any waypoints, you could in fact have found these out for yourself and edited the page to put them in to help other users. This is because contrary to your apparent belief the content of wikis do not magically appear, and someone needs to enter it in to start with. :Hope this helps! Skinmeister 03:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I do have a question Hello and thank you for the welcome. I have found something you might provide some feedback on. Black Sun Pilots -- Believe this should be a Redirect to Black Sun Pilot Quota Progress or vise versa as one should redirect to the other. When you bring up your Collections information, it displays Black Sun Pilots, with the individual badges shown below that header where they each say "Black Sun Pilot Quota Tier x". Also, I'm not sure how but I think a navigator to the parent article should be available on each of the associated quota pages -- either as a bottom category link or as another type of link so folks can navigate more cleanly between the overview document and the detail documents. Such a "navigation aid"... I'm not sure where to place it but if it's created as a category (sub-category of collections) then it would be resolved on its own then just use that model across other collections of that type -- sub-categories of collections. I'd like to clean up those collection pages a bit but I'd also like to wait until I know how navigation should be handled so it's a single pass clean-up gig versus multiple passes. Thanks in advance for any feedback on this. --Eleazaros 02:42, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Black Sun Pilots would be a badge category in the UI. Not sure if such categories are usually referenced in the Wiki, but that could be an idea for future additions. :I think your point about navigation is a good idea, some of the articles such as the collection items and rewards one are often working like this. Some of the pilot squadron quests, the Legacy quest or the factional ThemeParks are usually providing links to the previous and next mission, when available. I tend to think it is a good idea to provide links to other Wiki articles everytime it's possible, orphaned pages have a very slight chance to be seen by the readers. :Also don't hesitate to do some updates and light clean-up operations, if you've somehow done an unappropriate update, someone will quickly fix this behind you while providing a reason for the fix, and you'll learn on the fly. --SWG-Warcryer 20:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC)